


These Little Games We Play

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is very excited to help out!, Dare, Dating, Early Relationship, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy issues a challenge, and Daniel steps up to the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Little Games We Play

“So, Carter, I hear that new agent they sent to replace Yauch has been putting the moves on you. He making any headway or did you sock him one already?” Jack dropped another armful of files on the conference table, grinning as he grabbed the top one and and slid into a chair at the end.

Looking up from his own pile, Daniel sighed. Honestly, it was amazing just how much of a gossip Thompson was—he could give Rose a run for her money in that department. He glanced across the table at Peggy. The three of them had been sorting through endless boxes of paperwork for days, searching for anything related to Dottie, and it was clear the monotony was wearing on them all. On most days she would have just ignored the comment, but now she seemed to welcome the interruption and was looking at Jack with an expression of the utmost innocence on her face. And if that isn’t a sign that Peggy’s out to cause trouble, then I don’t know what is.

“Was he? I hadn’t noticed. You must consider the fact that I spent years in the company of foolish young men whose daring far outweighed their social skills. I have learned to simply tune such nonsense out.” Jack snorted and looked back down his stack of reports. Suddenly, Peggy turned her gaze to Daniel, a small smile playing on her lips. Locking eyes with him, she continued as if still speaking to Jack.

“In fact, I must say, it would take quite a bit for a man to make me realize he was flirting with me. Or a take a very special man.” Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she leaned forward, a dare clear in the quirk of her mouth and the tilt of her chin. God, she was stunning.

So, she wanted to play, did she? Daniel was up for it—obviously it was time to step up his game from the puppy dog eyes that everyone claimed he gave her. Daniel cocked an eyebrow at her and nodded subtly. Challenge accepted.

“Yeah, well, Carter, most guys don’t carry engraved calling cards around with them these days to announce their attentions, so I guess you’re out of luck,” drawled Jack as he reached blindly for his cup of coffee.

“That remains to be seen, Jack, remains to be seen. In the meantime, I shall just have to carry on.” Peggy smirked before returning her attentions to the task at hand. Stifling a chuckle, Daniel sat back, the faintest beginnings of a idea bubbling in the back of his mind. He wondered if he could duck out of work a little early today.

********************************************************

“…the blue one, definitely. Oh, and don’t forget—wild violets, not African ones. So, think you’ve got enough to come up with a plan now?” Angie stood up from the booth, swiveling her head to check and see if anyone needed a coffee refill.

Oh, yes. Between his little talk with Peggy’s roommate (“Talk about you? Oh my God, you get a couple of glasses of peach schnapps in that girl after midnight, and you wouldn’t believe what she says! I thought you SSR agents were supposed to be trained to withstand interrogation. Do you know when she’s sitting at her desk behind you, she’s been staring at your hair and wondering what it would look like if you didn’t have it combed all straight? Girl has got it bad!”) and his own observations (especially from that evening shift a month ago when they had danced together), Daniel felt that he had plenty to work from. They had gone out several times over the last few weeks—drinks, pie and coffee, watching a jazz band concert in the park—and he could definitely say that they were in agreement that they were “dating.” Gentle presses of arms against each other as they sat side by side, her fingers intertwining with his, goodnight kisses brushing his cheek so tantalizingly close to his mouth he could almost taste her lipstick. Perhaps this challenge was Peggy’s way of upping the ante. He felt his stomach flutter at the thought of pulling her firmly against his chest, sliding a hand into her hair, and exploring her lips with his. God, Peg’s warm curves in his arms, her hands moving along—

“Hey, lover boy! Hate to interrupt your daydreaming, but you better skedaddle before she comes in and catches you here. Your game will be over before you even start.”

Daniel shook his head sheepishly, bringing his attention back to the automat. “Thanks, Miss Martine—Angie. You’ve been a big help. I really appreciate it.” He placed a generous tip next to his coffee cup, then scooted over to grab his crutch and stand up.

Angie flashed him a bright smile. “No need to thank me. It’s good to see English smiling for a change. You just be sure to keep it that way. Oh, and, do you think you might be able to make this work before Saturday morning? You see, the fry cook and I have a bet going. $5 for Sam if Peg kisses you first, $5 for me if you kiss her first. Oh, and $10 for me if it happens here! He gets paid Friday night, but he’ll have drunk it all before the weekend is over, so the timing is important, you see?”

He could feel the heat rising up his cheeks. “Uh, I’ll do my best. Anyway, I’d better let you get back to work now.” He nodded at her and headed for the exit. Just as his hand hit the handle, Angie’s voice rang out across the room.

“Don’t forget, Danny Boy—you promised me you’d bring that Agent Thompson by sometime to see me! And I get to be a bridesmaid at your wedding!”

Daniel groaned.


End file.
